


Dreams of a Slayer

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, Dreams, F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams of a Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of a Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Joss100 and femslash50 challenges, with the prompt "dreams"

For as long as she could remember, Buffy had had the dreams. The ones of her in a past life. Lives. Egyptian and Turkish and Chinese girls, year after decade after century. And always she was fighting for her life. Dreams of past lives ended abruptly, ones that she desperately feared would be repeated in _this_ life.

The dreams of a slayer.

She had the usual dreams too; the dreams of coming in to class naked or failing French or having Willow reject her, but those were rarer. The Slayer dreams were a nightly event, and they always stayed with her the next morning, reminding her of what she had to do.

Reminding her of what she always had to sacrifice.


End file.
